V1.0.2
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.0.2 features a number of fixes to existing content, mainly focusing on quests that were blocking progression. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where siege weapons in Cyrodiil could have odd behavior after a crash. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue where the game could crash when selling items to a vendor. *Hireling goodie bags are no longer tradeable. Dungeons & Group Content General *Edited the names for a number of items found in dungeons. *Sheogorath's Tongue: The cave boss now respawns at an appropriate rate. *Elden Hollow: Chokethorn will now always agro you when he is engaged. *Veteran Darkshade Caverns: Boss: The Engine Guardian's green phase now triggers properly. Dark Anchors *Fixed an issue where the anchor could become stuck when a large group engages it. *Dark Anchors now properly reset back to their correct state when nobody is around. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where guild members with deposit only permissions could not deposit into the guild bank. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to mount your horse if you went to a new area while already mounted. Quests General *Fixed an issue that occurred within a number of areas where you could knock other players or monsters out of the world. Auridon *Frog Racing has been outlawed, and the quest is currently disabled. Race organizers vow to petition the queen for their return. *Wishing wells have been removed from Skywatch. *Sever All Ties: High Kinlady Estre should now always appear when she should. *In The Name of the Queen: Colanwe should no longer get stuck and block quest progression. *Rites of the Queen: Queen Ayrenn should no longer get stuck and block quest progression. *The Mallari-Mora: Uricantar will no longer instantly respawn. Deshaan *Challenge the Tide: You can no longer repeatedly summon Gruznak. Glenumbra *The Ghosts of Westtry: Fixed an issue so "Listen to Rosalind and Leon's Discussion" now properly completes and advances the quest. *Reclaiming the Elements: Each of you is now able to open a portal and advance the quest. *Mastering the Talisman: Gabrielle now always spawns near her tree. *Champion of the Guardians: If a monster that is defending the Wyresses gets stuck, it will now reset properly and advance the quest. *Reclaiming the Elements: Fixed an issue that was causing the quest to break when abandoned. *Wolves in the Fold: Refugees should now properly transform into werewolves as intended. Grahtwood *Unsafe Haven: Jeer-Tei should now always spawn on the boat. *Unsafe Haven: The ritual hostiles should now always spawn. Greenshade *Handmade Guardian: The Bosmer are no longer interested in the sport fighting of lurchers. *Frighten the Fearsom: The Kollopi Essence disguise no longer works in Cyrodiil. *Retaking the Pass: You should now be able to get credit for closing the rifts during the "Close the Shadow Rifts" step. Mages Guild *Long Lost Lore: Fixed an issue where you couldn’t always use the portal at the end of Cheesemonger's Hollow. Main Quest *Castle of the Worm: Overwhelming Power is now properly removed from you. Rivenspire *Shornhelm Divided: High King Emeric should now appear when he should. *Children of Yokuda: Poison barrels should now spawn on for the step "Foil the Poison Plot." Shadowfen *The Fangs of Sithis: Barvyn should now respawn as intended if he becomes stuck. Stonefalls *Desperate Souls: The boss event now properly resets if the boss gets stuck. *Enslaved in Death: Spectral Slaves should now be able to be freed as intended. *The Brothers Will Rise: You should no longer get blocked when dying to a summoned atronach. *The Brothers Will Rise: Brimstone and Hatewarden should now be able to be spawned after becoming stuck. The Rift *Gift of the Worm: The Graveborn Fleshripper should now respawn as intended if he becomes stuck. UI General *Added an English textual warning when deleting a character reminding you that items still attached to characters on deletion will be deleted. This includes items granted through pre-ordering, Imperial Editions, and beta rewards. *Reduced the number of characters that can be entered into a chat message. This should resolve an issue where some messages were too long to properly view in the chat window. Category:Patches